Prepare to Kiss
by Willowtreemuse
Summary: Brittana's big scene is coming up and Heather wants ... to practice? HeYa friendship/a little bit more.


Heather shuffled her feat awkwardly as she stood in the doorway of Naya'a trailer."Hey….Nay?" she called softly, causing her friend to turn away from the computer as she noticed her presence.

"Heather, hey! What's up?" Naya grinned, but was perplexed when Heather entered the trailer only to sit on the couch with her back facing away from her.

"Heather?" She questioned hesitantly, a curious smile on her lips. When she received no answer she shrugged, hopping over the edge of the couch into the blonde's lap neatly, causing her to let out a squeal.

"Naaaayaaaaa!" She laughed, shoving Naya off her playfully, "I need to ask you something, but I can't when you're sitting on top of me!"

"Well why not?" Naya retorted with a smirk, attempting and failing to hop past Heather's arms and back between her legs, "We sit like this ALL the time!"

The taller girl scooted away from Naya slightly, suddenly turning slightly pink at the ears, "it's just…this is awkward," she mumbled…

"Just spit it out, Hemo. C'mon, it's just me." Naya quit her teasing and turned serious, still smiling but letting the other girl have her space.

"Kay…well….Brittana finally gets their big kiss in a couple weeks. We're filming it this friday…" She trailed off, clutching her hands together in her lap and staring at the floor intently.

"Yea," Naya said slowly, "we've been talking about how excited we were like, all day. What else?" She prompted, causing Heather to look up again and nervously meet her eyes.

"I've never - I mean, I was just wondering if maybe we could…" Their eyes locked, and for a few seconds there seemed to be a staring contest going on until Heather's eyes drifted slightly downward, right to Naya's smiling -

"Oh. My. God!" Naya giggled, sitting up straight and leaning forward with giddy excitement, "does _the_ Heather Morris want me to kiss her? Like, for real?"

"Of COURSE for real!" She scoffed in response, her defenses rising, "what do you think? We'd fake the kiss our fans have been waiting forever for?"

"Not what I meant, hon," Naya responded kindly, still chuckling slightly, "But seriously, you want me to…" she leaned forward slightly, as if preparing to go in for the kill but Heather pulled back, laughing nervously as she did so, a blush creeping up her face, "yes, yea! I want you to…just…give me a second, ok?"

"Wanna check my breath, see if it's minty fresh?"

"Naya!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," Naya held her hands up in defense and waited patiently as her best friend appeared to partake in a series of ridiculous breathing exersizes.

"Hemo- she tried again after a minute or two, but was instantly interrupted by a mini-outburst on the other girl's part,

"Hey! Patience okay? I'm kinda nervous here, I mean, I'm about to kiss my best friend in the whole entire world which, hellooo? Game changer much? And this is a little weird for me, isn't it weird for you, too?"

"well, yea" She responded with an easy shrug, "but frankly I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet." Heather just stared at her incredulously.

"Whaaaat? You're hot, I'm hot…there's ridiculous tension between us, babe," she smirked.

"ugh, stop" Heather laughed, leaning forward to shove her playfully, "you're like Mark in full Puck-o-saurus mode right now, gross."

She froze as Naya leaned into the shove instead of away from it, and suddenly her arms were slipping past smooth shoulders and around a slender neck. She leaned in as Naya tilted her head upwards, and when their lips met it was if all the awkwardness just…melted away. Just like that. In an instant, lips were parted as their tongues clashed, and Naya's hands gripped hard into the muscle of her waist until neither of them was sure which one of them was moaning louder.

When they pulled away finally they were gasping for breath, and they both scrambled to push their hair away from their faces almost simultaneously, eyes widening and eyebrows dancing across their faces as they made eye contact again.

"Is 'wow' too cliche?" Heather all but stuttered after a tense moment or two of more staring.

Naya laughed, leaning in to give her friend -she was still just her friend, right?- a quick but indulgent peck on the lips.

"No, I mean damnnn, that was - no wonder Britt-Britt and Santana enjoy sweet lady kisses so much!"

She let her head fall against Heather's shoulder, curling into her comfortably. Heather laughed, swatting Naya's hands away to prevent an impending tickle-war.

"Lame much, Nay?

"You love me for it."

"Yea, I do…" Heather sighed wistfully, "uhm, so…that was good practice, right?"

"Yea…" Naya pretended to space out - or maybe it wasn't fully pretending - as she drawled out "hottttt."

"Would it be….I mean, is it too weird that I kinda want to do it again?"

Naya's jaw dropped, "HEMO!" she exclaimed as she pulled away, eyes bright and teasing, "control yourself! Let's wait until the real big one, okay? In front of the _cameras._ Then we'll take it from there."

"Okay." Heather conceded, pulling Naya back against her.

…

"God our friendship is weird."

"Yea it is."

It really shouldn't have surprised either of them at this point that this little exchange led to a fist-bump.

Because that was just them, really - a couple of weirdoes, but a total two-shot.

Always.


End file.
